1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brace, and more particularly to a limiting connector for a knee brace with a limiting dial to provide a fixed angle or an adjustable angle effect to support or train an injured knee joint.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 10, a conventional limiting connector for a knee brace comprises a first arm (71), a second arm (72) and a limiting dial (73).
The first arm (71) is connected to the second arm (72) at a pivot point. The limiting dial (73) is mounted at the pivot point between the arms (71,72) to limit movement angles between the arms (71,72), and has a lock (720), an adjusting plate (721) and multiple resilient stops (722). The lock (720) is connected to the first arm (71) and the second arm (72), and alternatively controls the arms (71,72) to a fixed angle condition or a pivoting condition.
The adjusting plate (721) is mounted on the first arm (71), and has multiple index slots (7210) formed radially in the adjusting plate (721) to define an angle index. The resilient stops (722) are connected pivotally to the first arm (71), extend out the adjusting plate (721) and engage the index slots (7210) in the adjusting plate (721).
Each resilient stop (722) has a mounting protrusion protruding toward the adjusting plate (721) and engaging one of the index slots (7210), and may be elastically pressed down and pivoted to mounted in one of the other index slots (7210) to define movement angles between the arms (71,72) range. However, the resilient stops (722) of the conventional limiting connector for knee brace easily disengage from the index slots (7210) by unintentionally shock allowing free movement of the arms (71,72) and maybe causing injury to a user.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a limiting connector for knee brace to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.